TWO MORE MEMBERS
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: ScoobyDoo gets two new membersor should I say one new member and a moifed old one? Real the story to find out.
1. Kate and her friend arrives

"TWO MORE MEMBERS"  
A SCOOBY-DOO STORY  
PART #1 - "KATE AND HER FRIEND ARRIVAL"  
  
Note 1: Scooby-Doo and his friends,family, things and palaces are copyright by AOL-Time Warner.  
Note 2: This might contain "modifed characters" from all version of Scooby-Doo  
cartoons, so be afaird.   
  
##################################################################  
  
Mystery, Inc. was pleassed with a suprized gived to them by  
Officer Ronald Herring. As Freddie droved the "Mystery Mechine",  
the ex-bully turned cop appeared on his police motorcylce. Ronald Herring  
asked them if they had some time to follow him. They had followed him  
though Coolville, Californa, a small little town that many people  
had claim it's stuck in 20 years in the past, despite the new techologies  
entering it. Coolville is close to Silcon Valley, so some high-tech companies  
had move it. But Coolville's claim to fame is it's home to some of the biggest  
junk food companies--including "Uncrashable Food, LTD.", who created "Scooby-Snacks", thanks to Scooby-Doo himself. They ended up in a small section in Coolville. As they followed Ronald in. They were suprized to see every single family members of  
Mystery, Inc. They family member shouted "Happy Anniversy, Mystery, Inc." at them  
as soon as they enter.   
  
"So, Red, what's is place, like for?" asked Shaggy, using a old nickname of Ronald.  
  
"As soon as the missing two family members arrives." Ronald remarked  
  
"Re wot rhem all." Scooby-Doo barked.  
  
"I'm had trouble finding with two small people...or one small human  
and puppy."  
  
"It's elematary, that Ronald is talking about Scrappy, and that human got  
to be his owner, Kate." Velma  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"It's simple. Remember our last caper with Scrappy-Doo?" Velma answered.  
  
"The one dealing with that freakly god, Liura?" Freddie remarked.  
  
"That's one. They is one thing I didn't tell you! It's was hour after  
we spilt us up. We want one way and they want..."  
  
"Like the other way." Shaggy remarked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Velma sighed. This "caper" is clueless so far. Only one odd letter,showed  
by the owner, Ms. Furtiu. She was worried that she would fail herself. "Mystery,  
Inc." had a good record of solving their crimes and sending the correct human crook  
up the river with out a pental. Velma saw a small puppy, Scrappy-Doo, running into the girl bathroom. Velma wait for a moment to see if Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were near-by. She didn't see them. Velma enter the girl bathroom. She didn't see Scrappy-Doo near the sinks, she quietly check all toilets. The final one had Scrappy-Doo crying his eyes out.  
  
"What's wrong, Scrappy?" Velma remarked.  
  
"Promise not to tell Uncle Scoobert?" Scrappy remarked. "Or else I will allow  
a monster to splat you."  
  
Velma nodded. Scrappy took that nod as a "yes." Scrappy-Doo stoped crying and walked over to Velma.   
  
"Well, let me start." Scrappy stated in a female voice. "Me and Kate usually had a fun time getting good laughs out of B+ movies. One day, durning while I saw Scooby-Doo on  
the local news progam. The report was about 'Mystery, Inc." a caper. I saw more and more as time went  
on and on. I loved those reports that newcaster did. One day, I learned the entire  
Mystery Inc. members, Uncle Scoobert, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, Freddie Jones, Daphe Blake, and you, Velma Dinkey. I pegged you the smart one. Daphne Blake as a danger-phrone girl who may or may be love with Freddie. Freddie as the leader. But I pegged Shaggy and Scooby-Doo wrong--The bravest guys in the world, and the dog who didn't sneeze a mystery. Anyway, me and Kate talk many of your guys caperss, talking about what was mystery, how you unmaksed the villians, and the clues that you use to but them alway. One year, I really want to join 'Mystery Inc.', Kate plotted everything. The mysterious phone call. I tossed myself of the train. That give me some bruises. For a few years, I didn't mind it. But right now, I'm tired of Uncle Scoobert's cowardness!"  
  
"You are a female?" Velma asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why did I talk better then Scoobert and Scooblix?" asked Scrappy.  
  
"Scooblix?" asked Velma.  
  
"Scooby-Dum." replied Scrappy.   
  
"So what's 'splat' and 'puppy power'?" Velma asked.  
  
"Make up words I created for Scooby-Doo in my mind. It never come across my mind that would got annoyed at me for these. If this was a cartoon, I'm by find myself the biggest  
scrapgoat on a large computer network." Scrappy-Doo remarked.   
  
Velma laughed.  
  
"Anyway, Kate is plotting to have me home after this week. So I'm got to finish  
his caper. Afterwards, you are free to tell them anything about this meeting,  
but when, it's up to you." Scrappy remarked. After a moment, in his fake male voice, he asked, "Now, where's Uncle Scoobert, I hadn't see him or his friend."  
  
"I hadn't seem them yet." Velma remarked.  
  
"Well, I'm going make a Scrappy-trap." Scrappy remarked.  
  
#################FLASHBACK END####################################################\  
  
  
"Like, Scrappy, is a female?" Shaggy remarked.   
  
"Rif I rnow rhat, I rould rad been a rittle ress scared." Scooby-Doo barked sadly.   
  
"Yeah, right!" Ronald Herring laughed. "I saw you running away from a Casper ballon last Thanksgiving. Plus, I saw you and Shaggy thinking that 'Monster, Inc.' movie you were going to see was an old horror movie, when it's was a new 'Disney' and 'Pixar' movie."  
  
Right now, Freddie could had picture Ronald in the past in his punk leather jacket and leather pants so tight then Freddie would had trouble taking air in. Now, Ronald is dress as a normal police officer that has a beat in Coolville. A blue uniform, badge, and white helmet since Ronald was a motorcyle cop.   
  
"So what's like, is place for?" Shaggy asked. "And, like, when are we going to eat, man?"   
  
"You will know soon, Kate and Scrappy both had school to deal with today." Ronald remarked.   
  
Just the door open up. A brunette hair girl wearing a blue blouse and blue skirt walked in. A yellow leash was in her hand. After a few moments, a dog enter on all fours. The dog was about the same size as Scooby-Doo, but he had lighter fur then Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kate Rogers." The girl stated.   
  
"Long time, no see, Uncle Scooby?" The dog barked.   
  
"Rhat's rorrect, Scrappy. We radn't ree you in a ruite a rhile." Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"So what's is this place for, Ronald?" Kate asked.   
  
"It's time that I reveal. As you know my police officers are deliver a sign. They should be plugging in the sign. Look out the window, and you will get answer to my big suprize."  
  
Freddie looked out and saw a sign that reads "Mystery Place" and has gang picture above it.   
  
"Looks like 'Mystery, Inc.' has a place to park the when van other then my grandparents' house." Freddie remarked.  
  
"But what about payment of this place?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Everything, expect foods, drinks, is will be pay by Coolville Police Deptmant. That's includes the "Mystery, Inc." van repairs and replacements, inlcluding repainting. Food is up to two chowhounds." Ronald stated as he pointed to Shaggy and Scooby.  
  
"JINKES!" velma remarked.  
  
"Rhat rabout 'Scooby-Snacks'?" Scooby-Doo asked.   
  
"Junk Food Inc., the creators of Scooby-Snacks, pays smaller 20-snacks boxes. We pay  
for higher then 90-snacks boxes. Between that. It's up to you guys."  
  
"Rice ruprize, Ronald." Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"By the way. To get this past the Woman Wonders." Ronald stated.  
  
"Like, those, girls who usually make a mess of the town elections?" Shaggy asked. "And been, like, getting a women into either the president or the vice president in White House?"  
  
"Righto, beappie." Ronald remarked. Beappie was Ronald nickname for Shaggy, it was merger of the words, beatnik and hippie. "They wanted to add one girl, but she wouldn't if I didn't add her dog to it."  
  
"Jeepers! That means..." Daphe remarked.  
  
"Kate and Scrappy-Doo..." Freddie added.  
  
"Are now offically..." Velma remarked.  
  
"Like, a part..." Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Rof Rystery, Rinc." Scooby-Doo finished.  
  
"That's right." Kate remarked.  
  
"I wonder when we will have our first new mystery?" Scrappy-Doo asked  
  
"Like, I had no clue on that one, Scrappy. One big question, thought, Scrappy? Like, what's your full name?"  
  
"Scoobina Cornous Doo." Scrappy replied as she place on a brown wig on her head.  
  
##########END OF CHAPTER #1###################################################  
  
BIOS TIME:  
  
NAME: SCOOBINA CORNOUS DOO  
NICKNANME: "SCRAPPY-DOO"  
AGE: "Don't know, really don't care."  
ANIMAL: DOG--GREAT DANE.  
FAMILY MEMBERS: Scooby-Dare (father), Ruby-Doo (mother), Uncle Scooby-Dum, Uncle Scooby-Doo,  
Uncle Scooby-Dyno (Dynomutt)  
GENDER: FEMALE  
EYES: BLACK  
FUR: LIGHT BROWN WITH BLACK SPOTS  
FEATURE: BROWN WIG MAKE OUT OF HER OWN FUR.  
HEIGHT: "Just a few inchs close to Scooby-Doo's height."  
FAVORITE SUBJECT: History  
HOBBY: WATCHING OLD HORROR MOVIES  
HISTORY:  
  
Scoobina faked being a male because he thought Scooby-Doo was braver then   
he should be, thanks to a local news programs reporting on 'Mystery, Inc." cases. Scoobina had told Velma the reason before he left in Nov 2, 1979. He had return in his  
normal self to help his Uncle Scooby once again.   
  
NAME: KELLY ROGERS  
AGE: 13 years old.  
ANIMAL: NORMAL HUMAN.  
FAMILY MEMBERS: Allen and Carmen Rogers (father and mother), Norville "Shaggy" Rogers  
GENDER: FEMALE  
HAIR: BRUNETTE  
EYES: GREEN  
HEIGHT: "4 foot"  
WEIGHT: 80 pounds.   
CLOTHING: Blue blouse, and blue pants.   
FAVORITE SUBJECT: MATH  
HOBBIES: WATCHING OLD HORROR MOVIES.  
HISTORY:   
  
Kate Roger is to Shaggy, want Scoobina Doo is to Scooby-Doo--A niece. She was added by Rogers to get past the "Woman Wonders", a local orgaztion that want to add woman to the the White House. But she wouldn't do it, unless she could talk her best friend, a Great Dane named Scoobina with her. Ronald argeed and now she and Scoobina are now offically part of "Mystery, Inc."  
  
  
##############THE REASON#######################################################33  
  
Blame this on the live action movie that come out is this summer. While I was surfing the web just before the movie come out. Some of the people had post that Scrappy was the villian of the movie. I thought that was just a trick to keep Scrappy haters and lovers out of the theather. But when I saw the movie, I was totally suprize that they told the truth! Thanks to the movie, I become a "Scrappy"-Doo lover.   
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker  
Scoobert-Doo  
and   
Scoobina-Doo  
  
P.S. Thank goodness that the Game Boy Advance game based on the movie didn't had the same ending--otherwise, I would had send that puck up my lunch.  
  
####################################################################################  
  
In Part 2 - The gang gets a mystery at a Haunted Isle, a fightfully fun theme park  
run by a Dr. Monsterstien. What's the problem? Does it had to deal with Scooby-Doo's  
bad G-word? That word is "GHOST!" See you in part #2 - "BAITING" 


	2. BAITING

"TWO MORE MEMBERS"  
PART 2 - "BAITING"  
  
  
For a while, the "Mystery Place" didn't had any vistor often then Ronal Herring,  
but "Mystery, Inc." members didn't mind. Accorrding to the offical rules,  
at least three people must be in the "Mystery Palce" durning business  
hours in Coolville, which means 9 A.M to 5 P.M on weekdays, and  
10 A.M to 4 P.M on weekends. On a Saturday in October, Shaggy, Kate,  
and Scoobina Doo were kicking back. They were watching Ronald repaint the  
a old blue van into the green, orange and yellow "Mystery Mechine."  
  
"You know what?" Ronald.   
  
"Like what?" Shaggy remarked.  
  
"These color look some for the 'Creepy Basher'. Why these colors?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Rho is the Reeper Rasher?" asked Scooby-Doo.   
  
"A famous monster truck. Really painted very scary." remarked Kate.  
  
"I remember that day vivid. It was just after a while after our first caper, and let  
me, like tell you, it wasn't the 'Black Knight' one. The year was 1955. Freddie  
had went to get some paint." Shaggy told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~THE PAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The year was 1956. Daphne Blake, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkey were  
setting around a table at Freddie's grandparents' house.  
  
"Like any we going thought this man?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Yes, Norville." Daphne remarked plannily.  
  
"Zoinks! If we going to had been in the same vechine for a unlimited amount of time. Like their's one rule beside feeding me and Scooby-Doo, like, stop call me calling me Norville and call me 'Shaggy.' Like get it?"   
  
"It's going to talk a while though. I never call any by their nicknames." Daphne remarked.   
  
"That's ok, when we NOT a caper, GHOST or NO GHOST. Same with other creatures,  
fromt the Aztec gods to the zombies in Hatis. Like remember that rule."  
  
"I try, Shaggy." Daphne remarked.   
  
"JINKES! That's must be Freddie with the paint for the van." Velma remarked.   
  
Freddie walked in. "I wanted red, purple, and brown."   
  
"What for?"  
  
"To make a logo on this blue truck. But some how, the local hardware store only  
had dark green, light green, yellow, and orange paints avabiliable.  
  
"Like I had a idea!" Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Like what, Shaggy?" Freddie remarked. "A huge hamburger monster?"  
  
"You, like, see." Shaggy remarked. "But my and Scoob's payment is,  
like, an extra-large pizza with peanuts and mushrooms."   
  
"Deal." Freddie remarked. Quicky, Shaggy and Scooby start the paint job by painting the blue van with the expect of the headlights, windows, and tailslights dark greene. Next,  
he he panted light green flowers with yellow centers. Then he written a paint a orange letters that read: 'Mystery Machine.'  
  
"Far out!" Daphne remarke.  
  
"Nice paint job, Shaggy." Velma remarked.   
  
###############THE FLASHBACK ENDS#######################################################  
  
"Wow!" Ronald remarked.   
  
"Yo! 'Red'" Kate remarked. "We got a call. From a person calling himself,  
Dr. Monstertein."  
  
"He's the order of Hauted Isle, a park that he stated give new meaning to 'haunted'. Based on frightfully fun. I'm so fun you be spooked for the rest of your life." Ronald  
stated.  
  
"Like that a place I would be, like, a ghost in." Shaggy reamrked.  
  
  
"Well, he's saying 'all expenses will be paid' " Kate remarked. "Including  
food."  
  
"Ret's round rup the rime then." Scooby-Doo stated.  
  
"Yippe! A new mystery. I can't write to see what's up." Scoobina remarked. "By  
the way, Uncle Scooby, Velma and Daphne are in the library."   
  
"The paint job is finish, but we need to wait into this one's paint is dry."   
  
"Ralk rabout rad luck!" Scooby-Doo stated.   
  
"I say 'this one' didn't I" Ronald remarked. "This building can houses 3 Mystery Mechines."  
  
"3 Mystery Mechines?" Shaggy remarked. "Like, you, not joking?"   
  
"Of course not. We don't had 3 mystery mechines as the momment, but  
we did I had a smaller van, based on Mystery's Inc, older 1957 version."  
  
"Shaggy, let's roll." Kate remarked.  
  
########################################################################################  
  
Daphe and Velma were walk down the road, when Shaggy pull up on the Mystery Machine.  
  
"Hey, Freddie told you the reason that he, like, pairs him with you, Daphne?" Shaggy asked.   
  
"Well, not yet." Daphne.   
  
"That's one mystery, I bet, 'Mystery, Inc.' would never solve." Scoobina remarked.  
  
  
"Rhere's Freddie?" asked Scooby-Doo   
  
"At his grandparents' house." Velma remarked.  
  
"Why not his regualar's parents house?" Kate asked  
  
"I over here at a party back in 1956 that is real parents are sleeping peacefully in heaven." Velma remarked.   
  
"You mean 'dead'?" Shaggy remarked.   
  
"Yeah. Freddie's dad meet his maker when just a month before Freddie was bored, and his mother did just a week after...he was born." Daphne remarked.   
  
"Rity, Freddie, ror re?" asked Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Sure, Scooby-Doo." Velma remarked as she hopped in the back.  
  
"I wonder why Freddie was such a old fashion guy." Kate remarked.   
  
#######################################################################  
  
  
As Velma parked the 'Mystery Machine' in front of the Fred's grandparent's house.   
  
"You must had got wind of my real parent's deaths." Freddie remarked. "I'm   
not to worry, I never even got a change to meet them."  
  
  
############THE END OF PART 2#########################  
  
  
Now, that's what I can another twist in the can. That's explains why  
we never saw some of Freddie's imeditie family on the any Scooby-Doo show. Now,   
on to more spooky stuff, Freddie and the gang arrive on the Haunted Isle and  
Meet Dr. Monsterstien in Part 3 - "What's Up?" 


	3. What up?

"Two More Members"  
Chapter 3 --- "What's Up?"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
##########################################################33  
  
The trusted "Mystery Machine" pulled into the Haunted Isle park. They  
was a note.  
  
"A rote!" Scooby-Doo barked. "Rhat roes rit ray?"  
  
"It say," Freddie. "Do to Haunted Isle being circled by mountains. The only  
bath to the Isle is by the Count Fangstien, a boat pilot by Vam P. Ire."  
  
"Rampire!" Scooby-Doo barkled as he jumped up into the arms of Shaggy.  
  
"Looks like we skipping out on this mystery." Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Would you join us for a Scooby-Snack?" Velma replied.  
  
"Rat Rhange!" Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"Would you do for two Scooby-Snack?" Daphne asked.   
  
Scooby-Doo shook is head.   
  
"Would you do it for a whole box of Scooby-Snacks?" Freddie asked.  
  
Scooby-Doo replied. "Reah! Rhat rould rork!"  
  
Daphne tooked out her Scooby-Snack box and open up. "We got a problem!"  
  
"No Scooby-Snacks?" Kate replied. "But I do had something that night replied  
them."  
  
"Yeah, like what, a Scooby-Drink?" Shaggy remarked.   
  
"Funny, you should say that, Uncle Shaggy." Kate remarked. "But that's correct name."   
  
"What's in it?" Daphne remarked.  
  
Kate answered, "1/2 of a box of Scooby-Snacks, 1/4 milk, and about enough sugar to give a normal person a heart attack. Blender well. Some time add random ideas. I think  
this time around added apples, candy corn, and carmel sauce."  
  
"That's not a health food." Velma remarked.   
  
"Well, it's keep Scoobina hyper for months on time. May be it the same way with Scooby-Doo. It's so the reason Scoobina talk so well. She loves those drinks." Kate stated.   
  
"Rough ralk! I rant to rink that rink!" Scooby-Doo barked.   
  
Kate took out a good size fast-food cup with "Scooby-Snack" on it. Scooby-Doo quicky sallow the drink faster then you can say "The Mystery Mechine Gets Mystery Miles On  
Mystery Roads In Mystery States."   
  
"Wow! I would LOVE to back him in a eating contest!" Kate remarked.   
  
###############################################################################  
  
On the boat, they meet a blone hair girl. The girl had a black boat captain uniform on her. She was holding a set of vampire teeth.   
  
"What's with that pair of teeth?" Velma asked.  
  
"My job is to play," The girl stopped to insert her set of vampire teeth. "Vam I. Pire, Captain of Count Fangstien. The only boat that goes to Haunted Isle."   
  
"I think that was a wastle of a Scooby-Drink." Scoobina-Doo remarked.   
  
Vam removed her teeth. "My real name is Kimberly Jones. I'm working on becoming  
an actress.". Vam/Kim replaced her teeth. "Now, who are you guys?"   
  
"Your boss called 'Mystery Inc.' to solve a caper." Freddie answered.  
  
"Well, this is special. This is a Haunted Isle map. It shows the locations  
in the park, including the Monstertien Hotel."  
  
  
"What's, like, with the name of all the Monster names?" Shaggty asked.  
  
  
The names of famous monster are locations of the best and scariest roller coaster: Frankstien Bolts, Count Dracula's Fangers, The Wolfman, Mummy's Tomb Attack. Dr. Emirl Monstertien is a horror nut."   
  
"Which one do you like?" Kate asked.  
  
"Most people like Mummy's Tomb Attack, but I like Count Dracula's Fangers." Vam. remarked.   
  
"Weclome aboard, 'Mystery, Inc.' I'm your first nate, Mr. Ghost." a voice stated.  
  
"YIKES!" Shaggy stated as he jumps on the hand.   
  
"That's Jessica Ghost." Vam remarked. "He's plays She. Ghostura. Ghostura is how..."  
  
Miss Ghost appeared. She was dressed half-way in a ghost costume. The ghost had a white  
shirt with the black letter: "Haunted Isle." and what looks like a white skirt."Like a female version of the friendly ghost, Casper, cross with Mickey Mouse, you will get  
the picture. I had a few more friends, some male and some friend who are  
in different version of this out. But each is kind of friendly. Nothing  
that you would get over spook about it, unless one of you is Shaggy or Scooby-Doo."  
  
"Hey! Like, we resent that remark!" Shaggy remarked.  
  
"More like resemble that!" Scoobina Doo barked.   
  
"No harm done." Jessica asked.   
  
"Rust to rour regos." Scooby-Doo remarked  
  
"You don't had any." Freddie remarked.  
  
"Re rhow rou!" Scooby-Doo barked.   
  
"I'm see it when I belive it!" stated a new male voice. The male was dress in  
a black shirt and black pants. The only thing that wasn't black was his skin. He  
was pain white.   
  
"Yo, Big Blood Bank, what's up?" Miss Ghost asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Expect problem that I would rather discuss in private with the  
Mystery Inc. Get the picture."  
  
Miss Ghost paced the head of the her ghost costume on head, and walked with down.   
  
######################################################################################  
  
The pale white man. "My name is Dr. Monsterien. Suprizing events are happing  
that change, a normal good person into a very bad person."  
  
"Like some who break,like safes?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Then Bank robbies, and get-away drivers, and blackmailers, and etc. Nothing to dangerous." Dr. Monsterin answered. "I think a thing call the Mukiruse Cugiki. "  
  
"Ran rou that rin Rnglish?" Scooby-Doo asked.   
  
"The Demonritus--A trangle that had demon trapped."  
  
"Kind of like the Demon Chest, Uncle Scooby?" Scoobina remarked.   
  
"Same but these demon were tougher then the Demon Chest ones according  
to the Vugilurans. One living in Headless Indian Country, near the Zombie  
Racers."  
  
"What's the Vugiluran name?"   
  
"Kurkeyu. He's the host of the 'Light Demons', on of my frightfully fun shows. He's over-acts about every expect about this past."  
  
"Any rivials."  
  
"Just the landparks, but after they come hear, they got their butt scared big time."  
  
"Like I can understand them." Shaggy remarked.   
  
Dr. Monstertien laughed. "Aslo I had a Hatiti Voodo Priest working on. His name is Ikugi. He's mostly southwest of 'Dead Mikes', which is out restaunt honor the Haiti's  
zombies. Good luck, and my the demon never get you."   
  
#################################################################################  
  
"So a legendly demon race and a Demonritus." Freddie. "This looks a lot harder  
then it's seem."  
  
"So are we going to split up?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"How did you know..er..never mind. I think we had too many people to split up."  
  
"That because you LIKE to hog the girls." Kate remarked. "I go with Scrappy-Doo."  
  
"Ro rad re ron't had Scooby-Dum rith rus." Scooby-Doo barked.   
  
Freddie looked about a pale as Dr. Monstertien. "Well, then, take Shaggy with go with you."  
  
"Rot bad, but that's the rusually ray. Girls?"  
  
"Not today, I going to talk Ikugi." Daphne remarked.  
  
"I'm handling Kerkayu." Velma remarked.  
  
"Why do I feeling today is going being turn out like some that might air on  
'Mystery Science Theather 3000'?" groaned Freeddie.  
  
#######"THE END OF PART 3######################################  
  
  
Freddie got wind of my plot. It's loosey based on the live-action movie based  
on the cartoon. The gang is more of based on their cartoon self. Speaking  
of cartoon, I would had Kree Summer (Princess Kiga in Disney's "Altantis: The Last Empire") doing the voice of Kate Rogers and Scoobina-Doo.   
  
Anywhy in part 4, we see what Kate and Scoobina-Doo are doing as well as  
their Uncles.  
  
  
Like, bye, for now.  
Shaggy Rogers  
Scooby-Doo  
Scoobina-Doo  
Kate Rogers  
and  
Dr. Thinker 


	4. A Nose For Mystery And Mayhem

"Two More Members"  
Part 4 - "A Nose For Mystery and Mayhem"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
#####KATE'S POV####################################################  
  
Me and Scoobina was walking down to the Wax Measum. It fact the Wax Measum had wax dummies of the gang--well, just mostly Freddie,  
Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scoobert-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo, but  
Scoobina pointed out some pretty awful mistake. First, off, the note  
nearest to Scooby-Doo, told the vistor that Scrappy-Doo  
was Scooby-Doo's nephew. Second of all, Daphne was kissing  
Freddie, which they would never do on a caper, but they  
do kissed when not a caper.   
  
It's was suprizing that most of wax dummies were past on some of the   
past forces. They was a small note, it read:  
  
"Well, I decide to keep the guily party or parties a sercet,  
and just mention the ghost name, what he plotted, and how  
he was captured."  
  
They were wax dummies of the Black Knight, Wax Phantom,   
, the Star Creature, The Roller Ghoalster, the Green Ghost,  
Lira, and ghost that looked almost like Velma, expect  
wearing a full female outfit. The glasses were different,  
more cat-eye like Velma's present male-like glasses. They  
outfit was totally white blouse and white skirt. They note  
called it "The Deaf Ghost".   
  
"Hmmmm. That's weird." Scoobina remarked. "That's  
weird ghost..it's looks Velma."  
  
"Oh, that's just rumor, the real first caper of 'Mystery, Inc.'." a voice called with a touch of Irelandian's accent. "Tour Guide, Jessica O'Latern. Real name is Jondra McLight. The real "Deaf Gost" had male glasses instead of female ones."  
  
"Do you know who was behind the ghost?" Kate asked.   
  
"Nope." Jondra remarked. "Any more questions? Anything  
to why Dr. Monsterstien called you in?  
  
"Well, sure, but let's save it until we got out!"  
  
##########SHAGGY'S POV#########################################  
  
My and Scoob's smotach were growling big time. We headed for a large building. We really hope  
it was a some place that smell food. We enter a very dark section. We heard a "HELP!" from  
a bloody girl. We run right into the girl. The girl was dressed green shirt cover  
in red blood. Scooby-Doo saw a small creature and attack it. The girl got  
madder then Daphne when Scooby-Doo throws up on her costume. She tossed Scoobert  
right. The blood girl remarked.  
  
"I thought I got your and your medding mutt when I was finished my 25 years for  
Grand Theft Auto, and I don't mean that "Playstation 2" game." The girl groaned.   
  
"The Nasty Meraid?" I asked. "I forget your real name."  
  
"Donna Mixer." The girl said. "My patrol officer say this would care me of my  
self of my evil raise. And you not helping! This is show, your two stupid food-lovers! Go  
find your a ghost boxes of Scooby-Snack and leave me in a peace. If I you were, I would  
just pack up and get out of here, before that dumb jock you call a leader tell you   
that he's going to invest that castle."  
  
"Rhat's rhis rlay rabout?" Scooby-Doo questioned.  
  
"Well, I call tell it's Greek-like myth, with ancient god and goddess, strange hero which  
make my meraid costume look something that Black Knight dragged out." Donna remarked. "Sorry,  
about the odd event. This show has come to a end! Talk to the exit guide and he give a few  
1/2 coupon for Dead Mike."   
  
##############SCOOBINA'S POV#################################################################  
  
Well, we got a person that might had done it, and some more information.   
  
"If you were real creature of the night, where you do evil?" Kate asked.  
  
"I think that is a castle ride. It was closed down, a while back. Rumors has it, that  
a cult is using it. But I don't belive in rumors or cults." Jessica answered.   
  
"A possible, but for more better clue hunting, I tell the rest of the gang." Kate  
remarked.  
  
"So what are you doing now?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Do what any red-blood, American teenager would do here." Kate remarked.  
  
"In other, do what every in take to have fun or kill some time." Jessica remarked.   
  
  
#########SCOOBERT-DOO'S POV###################################################################3  
  
We finally got to a place that sell food, "Dead Mike's". It was a tavern fill with pictures  
of monsters.  
  
"Aye! Mystery, Inc members, I'm pressume. The Doc's private room is free to use by you." Dead Mike remrked as he lead us   
into a goovy room. Inside was a green, blue and orange painted room. On the walls, were pictures  
of "Mystery Inc." them and some reports that newspapers. Dead Mike told us that he always rotate  
the pictures in his private each season. The newspaper reportss were on following capers: "Black Knight",   
"The Night Ghoul of Wonderland", "Shadow Beast" and the "Capt. Redbeard".   
  
"Food's on the house for you guys!" Dead Mike remarked. "Enjoy your meal!"  
  
"Rike we will!" Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
"That's go double for me!" Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Just save some for the other members, Ok?" Dead Mike question.  
  
"Re ry." Scooby-Doo barked.  
  
  
###THE END OF PART 4#######################################################################################  
  
Wonder what the rest of the gang is up to? Wonder no more, Part 5 will show us going with Freddie,  
Daphne, and Velma. See you in a while.   
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker 


	5. The Jock, The Girl And The Brain

"To More Members"  
bPart 5 - "The Jock, The Girl, And The Brain"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
#######FRED'S POV#############################################  
  
"What a dumb jock? Scared your girlfriend to pieces  
or downright murder her?" a teenage boy remarked  
  
Why do I get that? It's me that getting smarter  
then them or our people getting more stupid? It  
least "Mystery, Inc." didn't think I was stupid.  
At least, I got a least Bs, and a few As in  
my classes back when I was in Coolville High School.   
Thought I'm wouldn't say it in front of the two  
chowheads--The reason, I'm not marrying is that  
bad omens runs in Daphne family. In fact, her  
father is a widow--and I'm scare of meeting  
"Mrs. Daphne Kimbery Blake" as a ghost. The other members of our  
team I would mind see as ghost. I would have such a problem with Dapnhe's ghost. I see Kate and Scrapster talking to themselves. It's seems like they are talking a break out from this  
big mystery--but my wondering eyes caught  
a strange black castle, the Castle Ride. It's on  
map. "Demon's Wreckers". Could that be the place  
where the our creature or creatures of the day is that? Well,  
I meet up with everyone at the castle later.  
  
########DAPHE'S POV#############################################  
  
  
Ikugi was removing feathers from a turkey.   
  
"Butterball makes it's so easily. It's hard to tell they  
use they use machine into people to de-feather them.   
  
"Do you had the time to talk?" I asked.  
  
"Not enough what to be dective group. The reason, I leave  
Haiti was to void dective groups that have no right to follow  
the worst group of dective I have every see." Ikugi groaned.   
  
"Well, I'm from Mystery, Inc." I remarked.  
  
"NOOO!" Ikugi remarked. "Not them!!!!! I rather die then face them!!!!!"   
  
Ikugi leave quicky, leaving his half-feathless dead turkey gome  
  
"I got to asked Monsterstien about why he ates us!" I thought outaloud. Then I saw it, a small newsrepoter. It had Shaggy, a younger picture of Scrappy, Scooby-Doo and me. We saw a zombie  
and pull. It was one of my reporters, and it's looks like been poked by voodo dolls. I think this might come a clue and a small notes, "Don't let anyone into the castle."  
  
#########VELMA'S POV#####################################################################################  
  
  
The path to the light show as easily figure out. The light show was pack to the gills with college age kids. Keyuru come out. He was a tall male, dark sign, dark eyes that look like they burned out years ago. In his hand was a odd-snake looking staff that wouldn't be out of place with Lucius Malfory of the Harry Potter.  
  
"Weclome to the Light Show!" Keyuru remarked, everytime he speak the light beams create a newh picture. "Many years ago, legend as that two demon race were battling for the control for the world. Both God and the Devil had enough of this unholy war! Luifcer could mistake soul that were outside the both God's cloudly place and the firely pit that Devil had run of. These souls are stuck on the Earth. Some of them were real creatures of the time. From ghosts to vampires. The Devil created a chest of demons to help his trapp the impossible to kill demons. The creatures of that time, fighted agaisnt the demon. The demons want everywhere from the anceint Roman to the Atzec's jungle. One day, a wizard, my grandfather, Kerukiugiki, helped the mystical warriors against them, but creating a real ghost trap--making those trip set up on 'Mystery Inc." look like they come out a failed old-fashion serial."  
  
Velma was steamed, but she keeped quiet. But it's seems Keyuru didn't see her and continued on. "The ghost warrior waited to assume the demons. The 13 bosses did arrive with they demon helpers, Boo and Weird. They was a battle, Boo and Weird got ecto-drained. The ghost were trapped with the seven demon into the Demonitrus. My father hidden the demon chest on the Aisa's contient, and hidden Demonitrus somewhere on this eye, but one day, Mr. Monsterstien arrived and found the Demonitrus, and didn't know what it was--He open it up and least the demons."  
  
"What about the ghosts inside?" A teenager asked. .  
  
"I do not know. I was on the main-lane at the time. I can't stay here the all the time you know. I do need different food from all of these junk food! But I think they still trapped in or the demons inside turned them into normal humans. They reason problems with these good people going bad, is that demon are trying to bait a mystery squad for them. I think they are hidding the trap inside the castle."   
  
Keyuru walked up to me. "Not scared?"   
  
"I would be.." I replied. "If I didn't see the holograms, hidden the eyes of the stone creates."  
  
"You must be part of 'Mystery, Inc.' if I not mistake." Keyuru stated.  
  
"I am." I replied. "The name is Velma Dinkey."  
  
Keyuru pet me on my head like I was a dog deliver his normal newspaper to him.   
  
###################FREDDIE'S POV######################################################################  
  
I found where two chow-hounds disappear too as well as to discover all of our members were they as well.  
We talked and talk for hours. We argeed that everything points to the castle. W  
  
"Well, it's seems that unamious. It's the castle but when are we going to take it." Kate remarked.   
  
"Like never." Shaggy remarked. "Right, Scoob?"  
  
"Right Rhaggy." Scooby-Doo argeed.   
  
"Do you want a Scooby-Snack?" Daphne asked.   
  
"Have you forget something?" Shaggy. "First, off your box was empty and I check Dead Mike, he doesn't sell Scooby-Snack."  
  
"Do you a Scooby-Drink?" Kate asked.  
  
"Ruh?" Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
"I found the gift shop, it's spells 'Scooby-Snacks', got enough to make a Scooby-Snack. This time around the additions  
are marshallows, preztels, and candy skulls." Kate replied.  
  
"Ret me at it!" Scooby-Snack.  
  
"Out of flying pan, into the fire!" Shaggy remarked. "Well, how about 8:30 PM. That way, I don't get scare to much."  
  
"It's 6:00 PM, now." Daphne remarked as she looked a skull shape clocked. "We better get ourself moving, and you better NOT back   
out."  
  
#############THE END OF PART 5######################################################################### 


	6. Castle Choas

TWO MORE MEMBERS  
Part -- "Castle Chaos"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
#########KATE'S POV#########################################################################  
  
  
"I'm really get TRIED of the that split up!" Shaggy remarked. "I had  
it up to here with that!"  
  
"Why do you mean?" Freddie remarked. We had reached  
the closed Castle ride, the Demon Wreckers, to search  
for a clue. The entrance castle was filled with realistic automechical bats.  
Nine Ghost Mechines, as Velma called them, lyed on the track not moving. Scrappy-Doo  
and me were looking at fake full moon. Freddie was about to spit the team in  
the follow section: Him and the girls (not including me), the dogs with their  
owners. I didn't hear much, me and Scrapy were thinking of how will we unmasked  
as the creature summon and or if the demon story is true. It's seems that  
every one had opinion. They are times when my Shaggy-genes pop out with  
out warning--it's my remarks when I'm tensed out. Shaggy can gets  
scared stiff when he   
  
"Seez. It's fill like you guys were on all enemies" I stated.  
  
I saw different colors on each human member of Scooby-Doo. Freddie's mouth had  
looked like girl with that peach around his check and lip. Shaggy's check had  
become brownish, like he was keeping a little dirty sercet. Daphne's eye had  
got dagger-looks at Velma's eyes, while Velma was turning white as a ghost herself.   
Scoobina was downright confused while Scooby-Doo stated.  
  
"What in the name of 'Harry Potter' books is going on here?" I asked.   
  
Velma was first to spooked up, "It's a long story, but I can give  
you a small summary, I was born smart but I could never heard or see anything."  
  
"Deafed and Muted." I replied. "I saw one or the other in school but not  
by much. They are usually are put in a stupid special education area,  
but I see them when I past that silly location, but some of them  
were annoyed."  
  
"I was about annoyed as the first time we run into Scrappy-Doo!" Velma  
remarked. "Please, don't asked. Trying to figure out if Scrappy  
was real or just fake dog in masked.  
  
"Not all dogs talked." Scrappy-Doo barked.  
  
"Rcappy, rot rone rame to ray to rou: Goomper." Scrappy-Doo remarked. "Relma,  
rinished up rhat rumb rtoried, I rot roing to recome a ronster rnack."   
  
Scrappy-Doo was shocked to seach that he recollected his fake male personiaty  
just first moment.   
  
"They is NOT proof of anything that goes into the might."  
  
Not, Scooby-Doo is the kindess animal you bet. The only then that gets  
to him is ghost, Scooby-Doo was getting red.   
  
"Rrappy-Doo, I raw REAL zombies, Rat Rreatures, a Rarlock, a Real Ritch  
Rhost, rwo REAL raliens, rand rast rut rot rhe reast, a rirus rhat  
rot rinto rhe REAL rorld, and some of them scared me more then  
the Neon Phantom, Capt. Redbeard, the Ghost of Christmas Never, or the Snow Ghost died."   
  
Scrappy's eyes become wide as a hero sub. His little brain was pitying  
his Uncle Scoobert bigtime. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Have you learn about that rumor that's been spreading thought the world about  
our first mystery?" Freddie asked.   
  
"I did, but it was just reason, I saw a wax statue of the 'The Deaf Ghost'. Thought  
most books on you state that your first caper was the 'Black Knight' phoney art project."  
Kate stated.   
  
"Well, the 'Black Knight' was, like, our second caper.. The first caper were hold up  
in a haunted masion near my house." Daphne remarked. "From a newspaper we learn  
that deaf ghost's legend. It's been around since the 1956's. It was 1960 when  
he entered that house. The ghost had lot of traps, but nothing to harmful. We  
accidently enter a high-tech land, set a trap for the ghost, but it was  
usually know what happens to our traps."  
  
"Our uncles did theirs first trapping mistake." Scrappy-Doo and I remarked.  
  
"Like, that was right." Shaggy groaned.   
  
"They ended up knocking the ghost into a mechine. We run into a superhero,  
Merida, who was using the suing a not-talking surface human into scaring  
off--so she can keep a low profile--since she was suffing from  
an illness, which makes Merida loses her skin, if her skin  
is found by another human. While Shaggy and Scooby-Doo where  
talking, I'm expect the caretaker, who we meet outside, but  
I unmasked her revealing a deaf-student named Velma Dinkey, and  
she finally spook."  
  
"Why you!" Velma stated. "That was first words I spooken since  
I was born. I turn out that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo knocked  
me into a genuis machine created by one of Merida's enemies. I  
only work if anything you have on your face is metal."  
  
"And your male glasses count as metal." Scrappy-Doo replied.   
  
"Correct, Scrappy." Velma replied. "Since I was helping Merida,  
the gang decide to let me join them, and keep Merida sercet  
for sometime."  
  
"Have you guys run into since then?" I asked.  
  
Velma remarked, "Only a once, but it was a new person. She wouldn't tell us  
the identity to us."  
  
"That's quite the superheroic ways--even Batman and Robin  
blindfolded their visitors to the Bat-Cave." Kate remarked.  
  
  
We finally got into clue hunting groups and force our finding our  
clues by midnight. We had little problem with the ride making mess,  
and getting almost spotted by a demonbot and the guy that run  
away from Daphne--"Ikugi". We then find a broken triangle and badge  
near by.   
  
"I guess Keyuru's story was on the level." Velma remarked. "I thought  
he was just over-acting ham."   
  
"Speaking of ham, I'm getting a empty. Let's head back to Dead Mike  
and gets something to eat."  
  
"And we can go over our clues with a fine tooth comb." Freddie remarked.  
  
#########THE END OF PART 6##################################################### 


	7. Its Terror Time Again

Two More Members  
Parrt 7 -- "It's Terror Time Again."  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
###########SCOOBY-DOO'S POV#############################################  
  
  
The members of Mystery, Inc had just enter Dead Mike's cafe, when he saw  
Dr. Monsterstien coming out of the specail private section.  
  
"So did you find any clues?" He asked.   
  
Freddie remarked something about a "smogboard" of clues. Of course,  
that make me and Shaggy hungry until Freddie told us that  
it was a figure of speech. Each one of remark of a possible  
man-in-the-masked. Shaggy and I tossed in Donna Mixer.  
Velma had noted the name and remarked the "Nasty Meraid?"   
Kate scared by naming Dr. Monsterstien as a mosty  
like to be the villain. Dr. Mosterstien went pain, but  
Kate just say that "Sorry, but you just creep me out." Dr. Monsterin  
stated, "Do I? I didn't know."  
  
We spilted up, Velma to take a look at the what Kate found  
in the castle before that Demonbot show up, what looked  
to a small golden triangle. Velma had open it up and it  
reveals a strange symbols near odd-looking numbers. Velma  
had not clue of what it was.  
  
Just then it happen. Dead Mike was attack by a  
bunch of black demons that make any movie  
monster look like "Charlie Brown". We run  
all over the park, and finding lost them  
outside the hotel and head back to the  
Dead Mike to learn to that the only  
Mystery, Inc. members left were:  
Kate, Shaggy, Daphne and me.   
  
#######KATE'S POV################################################  
  
  
We were all suprize of the events at Dead Mike's bar. Shaggy  
went into his familar scary-cat act and Scoobert joined in. Scoobina   
was feeling a bit scare herself. We decide for Daphne and me to locate  
Velma, while Scooby-Doo and Shaggy go hunting for Freddie. We  
found Velma in the womens' locker room. They was something  
scary about her.  
  
She was dressed in a orange T-shirt and orange short top. She didn't have  
her glasses on and she was cover in make-up.  
  
"Pretty dimonad in the rough." I muttered. I notted the Velma  
was a tomboy of the group. She know how to attacked one when her  
temper gets blow---not to often--she is quite well know for a  
very long throw. Daphne is a often the more short temper female  
member--because of her falling down traps and being captured by  
the fake ghost or monster that the gang are trying to figure  
out.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You know that you are allergic to make-up?"   
Daphne remarked.   
  
"I not allergic!" Velma remarked. The her eye glow with nasty  
red eyes.  
  
"A demon got you!" I yelled.   
  
"I got your demon right here!" Velma remarked as two other female were grabbed--Scoobina  
and me did something that would make our uncle happy---we took off like rocket  
away.   
  
##############SHAGGY's POV###################################################################  
  
We hunted for Freddie around the outskirts of the Skeleton Key hotel--the best hotel  
of all of Haunted Isle. Scooby-Doo had did some sniffing--mostly like looking  
for food. I fool him.  
  
"They isn't any food on this island--expect for--like--Dead Mike's bar." I yelled at him. He  
keep running. He found something--Fred's old yellow ascot--a 1950's term for a scarf. I can't  
imagane him with out that yellow thing. He still keeps that ascot in his blue jeans's back pocket. I picked  
it up and told Scooby to give it one good sniff. He took off like he was on fire---or found  
the old BBQed favorites like--hamburgers and hot dogs with the works. He lead me to the pool area  
where a lot of young adult male were handing about. The male standing by Scooby-Doo was tall and  
about the same as Freddie. He was talking about meeting getting revenge on "Ronald Herring" for  
past events.   
  
This was bad--Freddie never start anything with Ronald. But then he was alerted to Scooby-Doo. "Blasted dog!" he yelled. "You are one dead dog!" His eye turned red.   
  
I and Scooby-Doo run.  
  
"Rhy is Rreddie in a rad rood?" Scooby-Doo asked.  
  
"He not in a bad mood, but this might scare you! The demons are controling him and his new bad pals." I  
remarked.   
  
Scooby-Doo found some motorcycle and took off. One of the demon control males throwed a monkey wrench into  
our get away and Scooby-Doo fall down into a monster hole. Meanwhile, I took on the looking for the other  
members. I found a cave deep in the outskirts of the park. I enter a saw three demons around a oddball  
machine. Daphne was hooked up to one--and Scrappy was there near the mechine. His dog-eyed were redder  
then.  
  
"What is all about?" Daphne asked.   
  
"My master wants a new body. He is tired of his old one. A willing servent come up with a plan  
to get it--and so far is working well." Scrappy-Doo stated. "Thought I thought I would end  
up with the pit of it all. See you, later when you are demonized."   
  
The demonized Scrappy-Doo lefted. The demon started the mechine and then when I got my eyes reoppened I  
saw the demon feet sticking out of Daphne's mouth. After the feet were slowed--the demonized Daphne talked  
to the other demons and left. The other demons left as well. Then I started slowly to the gaint pool. It  
was fill with lots of other humans soul--and I started tossing them left and right---trying to find my friends--  
The first one I found was Scrappy-Doo--He's annoying, but he still one of my best friend I ever had.   
  
"So what's just happen here?" Scrappy-Doo's soul asked.   
  
"Like ask Velma! She's the genius around here." I answered as launch Scrappy-Doo's soul. The next one was  
Daphe.  
  
"Thanks a lot! This is the gross caper I ever been one!" Daphne remarked as she shooted away. The next one found  
was cousin, Kelly Rogers soul.  
  
"I thought I got enough weirdness from the comic books." Kelly's soul remarked. Finally got to Freddie's pool.  
  
"Something tells the demoms aren't human wearing costumes." Freddie soul remarked as it flew off.   
  
I heard a "Jinkes! It is that you, Shaggy?"--that lead to discover Velma's soul. "I think I figure  
out the mystery, grab the Demon Triangle and get your souls out of there...."  
  
I nodded and then Velma's soul floated off to some palce.....  
  
#####################THE END OF PART 7############################################################################  
  
Choas with the Triangle--Can the gang get back to normal--or least back as normal as they come. Find out in  
Part 8. 


	8. Choas With The Triangle

"Two More Members"  
Part #8- "The Choas With the Triange"  
####################KATE'S POV##########################################################3  
  
Oh, my mind was spinning like I was very fast and very loopy roller coaster. I feel soooo  
sick, that my mouth throw up something. I didn't know what it was...so I open my close eyes...and  
as another one that make me really want to puke up a storm.....a gray monster that look like  
he could have make a home on that planet from "Aliens". I saw the light drestorying the monster  
like a nasty kid using a mafigying glass to terrorize regular ants.  
  
"As Robin might say, 'Holy Supernovas." Kate groaned. Just then a person enter the door. It looked  
a lot like Daphne exiting another doorway, and getting hit by her own soul, about the size  
of a baseball...the monster was again burned by the sun.  
  
"Wow! I thought Mystery, Inc. would see a real demon getting it's butt kicked by sunlight." stated a familar voice but it  
wasn't Daphne--it was Freddie Jones.  
  
"FREDDIE!!!!! I KNOW YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW ME---BUT THIS IS INSANE!!!!" yelled Daphne from Freddie's body.   
  
"Oh, man! I just hope Velma doesn't have any problems."   
  
Just then I saw my own body, and "Think again, Kate." Velma's voice remarked. I turned to a mirror and screamed, I was in  
Velma's body.  
  
###############VELMA'S POV##################################################################3  
  
Beening in Kate's body have on good point.....I didn't need my glasses to see anything, but then I saw Scooby-Doo,  
Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo, it seem like they were having a talk.  
  
"Good work, Uncle Scooby." Scrappy-Doostated. "Thanks for the soul returned--and just hope that they isn't any mix-up  
in the program.   
  
"Well, see Scrappy." Scooby-Doo remarked. "Are you guys really you?"  
  
"Sort off." My voice stated.   
  
That got them staring right at us. Then we become souls, mixing up even worse....Before weended up back in my normal body,  
we send a lot of time in another person---Daphne screamed every time she ended up in a male's body. When we were  
back in our normal body...  
  
"Roll call." Kate rolled out.   
  
"Scoobert-Doo." barked Scooby.   
  
"Scoobina Cenoerus Doo.' barked Scrappy.  
  
"Kate Rogers." stated Kate.  
  
Freddie remarked, "Fredick Jones."  
  
Velma remarked. "Velma Dinkey."   
  
Shaggy remarked. "Norville Rogers."   
  
Daphne remarked. "Daphne Guinerve Blake the Second."   
  
"Now, who are we going to do get those soul back to the right bodies?" asked Shaggy.   
  
"I have a idea." SOmeone said. Everyone turned to Freddie.  
  
"I didn't say that. These demons aren't men in maskes." Freddie remarked.  
  
"But I did..."   
  
What we saw shocked us. Merida appear before us. She had a new face on her head, but her bright green tail was gitting  
in the sunlight. I got my glasses and Merida didn't disappear like my eyes were playing tricks on.  
  
######################KATE'S POV###########################################################################  
  
Dear Dairy,   
  
It's been a weird mystery day for me. Just last week, I told you that I and my dog, Scoobina "Scrappy" Doo  
had become Mystery, Inc. members.  
  
The mystery was kind of the most oddball---I thought most of Scooby-Doo's capers were those in the man or woman  
in a mask caper--getting revenge on someone, trying to steal something, scaring people from discover them, but  
I learn that their are more to meet the eye to the "Mystery, Inc."  
  
While, at Haunted Isle, I discover a ghost that many people claimed that "Mystery, Inc" discover before running  
into the Black Knight. While searching for clues in a broken down ride, they was a break-down and my accident mouth  
run amok--I think I say "Where you guys all enemies before this?"   
  
Scooby-Doo and the gang told me that the Deaf Ghost was Velma, who was used by a person to prevent her discover. That  
person was Merida. For a while, I thought I was history, going to stuck in a soul mode for the rest of the Earth's time--if   
the demon were not going to drestory it. Shaggy got all of souls back, and the triangle--depsite having some us  
ending up in the wrong bodies, as Velma might say--"Having the unstable souls in the near the triangle is going to  
be a heache."  
  
After a while, we were back, I barked out, "Roll Call", Scooby-Doo and Scoobina started the roll call. After all that time, I  
Merida was floating around. She was a green hair, blue eye, and green tail. Shaggy remarked "Nice hair, Merida?" Merida give a   
laughed and Velma told us that "she's got a new body again." The replied of the "yes" from Merida. We huddle for the plan   
to stop who was behind the demons in the first place.  
Daphe, Merida, Freddie, and Velma was to hook up a mirrors thought out the soul cave. Freddie, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo,  
Scoobina and my jobs were simple to make choas for the demons, Merida aslo tell us that the reason that for the boats  
is that, the demon aslo hate the sound of lound airplace, and give Freddie, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scoobina and me sound guns  
that would annoyed them. Lucky, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy have so many fowl-up in traps that they knocked over the soul  
contained and Freddie drestory about 1/4 of the demon army, Scoobina-Doo got a 1/6 for those "dumb jerks", and I feel  
happy that I got another 1/9 of them. The sun light got all of them--expect for the no other then Dr. Monsterstien   
himself. Dr. Monster tell me that is a DEMON, and one that can't be before by sunlight or sound. But when peice of  
soul mechine hit it. It turned out to a robot, instead was a small orb with a nasty.  
  
"Orbiutra!" Merida remarked. Orbiutra was a odd foe of hers, Oributra was a chaositic and mosty oddball, a God behind  
the 13 Demons."Who freed you?"  
  
Oribiutra smiled and "Ghosts, make your appears know."  
  
"Right, boss." a voice replied. Two bloob-shape ghosts appeared. Scoobina remarked madly at them. "Boo and Weird. They   
tried to helped the 13th ghosts from being reprisioned."  
  
"That's summons things up." Boo remarked.  
  
Merida, Freddie and Velma took up a battle with Oributra, while I helped Scooby-Doo and Scoobina Doo keep Boo and Weird at  
bay. After a while, Oributra had to sucked up a few souls and he tooked Boo and Weird's ghost souls and that transformed  
him into a baby.   
  
"Looks like that's was too anti-climaix for my taste." Freddie remarked.  
  
Scooby-Doo heared something and opened up a contained. Inside I expected a imprisoned person, but what come up was  
a very female who's long hair appear.  
  
"Ok! Where's that oddball orb at? First thing, I showed durning a cast-call for new evil creatures...and make he's  
making running in a male version of me! Funny---yes!!! But it was RUDE!!!!"   
  
"Dr. Monsterstein?" I asked.  
  
"At your service." The female replied.  
  
###############THE END##################################################################################################  
  
As Freddie Jones might say, "That's wraps up another mystery." Catch you soon...  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
